I'll Be at Your Side
by MoonlightDreamz
Summary: He broke her heart. Who will she turn to? What events will come?
1. Hurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or HSM. All I own is the plot, storyline. And Corbin Bleu... a girl can dream can't she?**

**As you read this whole fanfic, you may notice some changes. I have changed some things cuz I wasn't happy with them.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Gabi, please wait", Troy cried, chasing after her, "Please. Just hear me out!"

Gabi stopped running from the gym and turned around to face him.

"Why?!? So you can just hurt me again? Forget it!" she screamed, tears swelling up in her eyes, "This is the 6th time you have hurt me since we have been together. I can't take it any more! We're over!!!"

Troy had tears in his eyes, but he didn't bother to argue. He just started to walk away.

"Troy, wait", she managed to choke out.

Troy stopped and turned around to look into Gabi's eyes, thinking she had changed her mind, when she started to sing.

"It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you"

She turned back around and started to run and heard Troy yell, "Gabi, come back here!"

He started running after her but she was too fast for him, as she had a head start. Onlookers were confused as to what had happened but shrugged it off and thought, _They've broken up and gotten back together again sooo many times. They'll soon build a bridge and get over it… _If only they knew how wrong they were.

Gabi was running down the hallway when she tripped over and fell to the floor. She just sat there. She pulled her knees up to her chin and hugged them and cried for what seemed like forever.

The bell for next class had gone and everyone was in their class rooms, but Gabi was still sitting there when she felt to strong arms lift her up from behind her. Automatically assuming it was the person was Troy, she turned around and started hitting them until they bought her into a hug, where she buried her head in their chest and kept crying. When she looked up she realised that it wasn't Troy, but his ex-friend, Chad.

* * *


	2. I've Got Your Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or HSM  
**

**Chapter 2**

"Shhh, Gabs, it's alright.", he said rubbing her back, "What happened? Let's go sit outside"

Gabi let out a small nod before saying, "But what about class, you're going to be late, I don't want you to get into trouble too.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't in the mood for going anyway," Chad laughed.

Chad wrapped his arm around Gabi's shoulders and led her to the oval under a tree so nobody could see them cutting class.

"So, mind telling me what happened now?" he said.

"Not really, but here I go… it's… ummm… well… it's Troy", she sobbed.

"Oh great, what's he done THIS time?" Chad answered, putting emphasis on the word 'this'.

Every time Troy and Gabi had a fight, Gabi would come and talk to Chad seeing as her Taylor had died, leaving Chad to become her best friend, as Troy and Chad were no longer friends. She had become close to Chad and they always asked each other for advice seeing as neither of them really had any more friends.

Sure Gabi had Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason and Zeke but Chad had nobody as the team sided with Troy after the massive fight **(A/N he doesn't really talk to Sharpay and Ryan)**; but Gabi and Chad liked each other's company the most.

**(A/N sorry if that made no sense, also just to let you know when Taylor died, Gabi dropped out of the decathlon team)**

"He… he… he's been cheating on me", she cried even more, "with one of the skank cheerleaders… I saw her, lying on top of him, in…"

"You're kidding?" Chad interrupted, "Ok sorry that was a stupid question you wait here, I'm gonna go find Troy and kill him… He has to know that he can't keep doing this to you!!"

Chad started to walk off hurriedly with his fists clenched, but Gabi stopped him.

"Chad, wait!" she said standing up and quickly running over to him, "Don't worry about it, he isn't worth it. Can we please just get out of this stupid place? I can't be here. Not now. Please?"

Chad laughed, "That's not the Gabi I know. Wanting to cut school… but it's fine with me. One question, what if we get caught?"

This time Gabi laughed, "I could say the same about you, it's not like you to worry about getting caught."

"You have a good point there… Let's get out of here."

They linked hands and ran back into the school hall to get their bags from their lockers. They heard a door open and saw Ms. Darbus come out so they quickly ran into an empty classroom so they didn't get caught trying to sneak out. As soon as she walked past they quickly ran out of the hall and kept running until they were out of sight from the school.

"Well, that was fun", Chad said puffing away.

"Yeah, I'm surprised we didn't get caught. I swear Darbus can smell fear… and I was scared there." Gabi laughed. "Hey Chad?"

"Yeah?"

He turned around to face Gabi as he was in front of her.

"Thank you", she said.

Chad had a confused look on his face.

"For what?"

"For being a great friend. You've always stuck by me." Gabi started to cry again.

"Hey, hey, Gabs, what are you crying for? I'll always be here for you. You don't ever have to worry about that." He replied and pulled her into a hug, "So, where are we off to now?"

"Well… ok, I have an idea, but I don't know whether you're up to it or not…" Gabi said.

Chad looked at her with a come-on-and-tell-me-I'm-up-for-anything-look.

"Ok, ok dude, chill… I was thinking maybe we could go and see Taylor's grave… if you're up to it…" She told him.

Chad laughed at the way Gabi had used the word dude. She had never used it before.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea… I need to talk to her anyway," he said and Gabi looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Ok, let's go."

When they had seen Taylor's grave and said some prayers, in hope that she would be able to hear them, they made their way to Gabi's.

Unfortunately for them, Troy was sitting on her doorstep waiting for her. As soon as he saw them he got up.

"Gabi please listen to me, I'm sorry." He cried, walking up to her, but Chad stepped in front of her.

"Troy, I think its best you just leave… she obviously doesn't want to s-" he said until Gabi had cut him off.

"No Chad, it's ok… really", she said, stepping out from behind him.

Gabriella told him to go and wait for her inside.

"Troy, what are you doing here? I told you we're over, I'm sorry Troy, but I can't be hurt any more. And please don't call me Gabi anymore, it's Gabriella to you, only my friends call me that" she said as she started to walk past Troy, but he grabbed her arm.

"Troy let me g-" she said crying.

"No Gabi, I can't…" he said cutting her off.

Chad had heard the arguing and looked through the window to see what was going on. He could see Troy grabbing onto Gabi's arm and her crying, so he went out and started screaming at Troy.

"Troy just leave, she obviously wants you to just go and leave her alone."

Troy let go of her arm while she ran up to Chad and held him tight.

Chad screamed again, "Troy, just go!!! I mean it".

"Fine whatever, but Gabi, I really want you to know, what you saw, it meant noth…" but before he could finish Chad had kneed him in stomach.

"Chad!" Gabi screamed… "Stop it, please, stop!"

Chad kept kicking him until he saw how much Gabi was crying and stopped. He apologised to her. She pushed him inside and helped Troy up.

"Troy please just go!" she said.

Troy didn't want Chad to attack him again so he agreed and left.

* * *

Ok, that wasn't a very good ending to the chapter, but I didn't know how to end it.


	3. Feelings

**Chapter 3**

"Gabs I…" Chad started, but Gabi put her finger to his lip.

She looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers.

"It's ok." She told him, "I know you were only being protective of me… thank you."

"Well, I should be going. But I will see you tomorrow, ok?" he told Gabi and kissed her on the forehead.

And with that he was gone. Gabi went up to her room and had a nice long bath and then went down stairs for dinner.

"Hey Gabi, how was your day?"

Her mum was down stairs drinking her coffee. She had just gotten home from work so she knew nothing about today's events.

Gabi sniffled and quickly answered, "It was fine… ummm… it was… oh GOD you don't wanna know… really."

Her mum looked confused, "Are you sure?"

Gabi wasn't sure so she told her mum what happened. After hearing what Troy had done her mum got angry, but calmed down after Gabi after telling her about Chad.

After dinner Gabi went up to her bedroom and got her pajamas on, when her mobile started to ring. She went to answer but saw it was Troy's number. She pressed cancel and then saw her missed calls; she had 206, all from Troy. She got so mad that she threw her phone at the wall. She broke down for what seemed to be the millionth time when she heard a knock at her balcony doors. Expecting it to be Troy, she quickly wiped away her tears, grabbed her baseball bat and carefully opened up the doors, and just as she was about to swing she realised it was Chad.

"I come in peace?" is all that Chad could say.

"God Chad, don't… do… that" she said breathing heavily, "I thought you were Troy. You know he does that!!!"

"Sorry. But I had to come and see how you were. And to apologise for going crazy earlier when he was here, I just don't wanna see him hurt you again." he cried, with tears filling up in his eyes.

"Hey, since when do you cry?" Gabi laughed and Chad started chasing her around her room.

Gabi and Chad both collapsed on her bed and stared at the ceiling breathing heavily.

_Oh God, _Gabi thought, _I think I'm falling for Chad… But I can't. I only broke up with Troy today, but that doesn't matter, I can't be with him any more, I can't stand to be hurt any more. But what about Taylor? Yeh she's dead, but I can't help but feel bad… She loved Chad… I don't think I could betray her._

_Could it be? _Chad was also thinking. _I can't like Gabs, she's my best friend… and she only broke up with Troy today, although he did deserve it and we aren't friends any more… and I mean, Taylor, but I'm sure she would want me to move on. Oh God, she makes this feels so right. Geez now I' know why Troy had fallen for her… I just don't get why he'd ruin it by getting together with one of the cheerleaders._

"Hey Chad…" Gabi finally talked. "Do you think you'd be able to stay over tonight? I don't think I can be alone, I'm still really shaken up about Troy"

"Umm… yeh sure… if you're sure", he replied, "And as long as it's ok with your mum."

"Yes, of course I'm bloody sure, I wouldn't have asked you otherwise. And as for my mum, she shouldn't mind, she was very thankful to know that you were here for me today." She answered.

"In that case, I'd love to" he replied laughing, "Just let me go home and get my stuff."


	4. Full of surprises

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Chad woke up before Gabi and looked at how peaceful she looked in her sleep. He smiled. He pulled the blankets up and went down stairs to fix them some breakfast.

"Good morning Chad", Gabi's mum said.

"Oh hey Mrs. Montez, how did you sleep last night?" Chad asked.

"My sleep was very good thanks and please, call me Karina" she replied sipping on some coffee.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs… I, uh, mean Karina." He said and smiled.

Meanwhile up in Gabi's room she was beginning to stir. She really didn't want to go to school today, but knowing that Chad would be there with her made it easier. She walked down stairs to find Chad had made them a beautiful breakfast. He had made some pancakes, bacon and toast, and some freshly squeezed orange juice.

"This looks amazing Chad", she said, frightening both Karina and Chad who had thought she would still be asleep.

"Well, I thought you would need it, you know with school and all." He said, "But you don't have to worry because I'll be there right by side every step of the way. We have the same classes today."

Gabi smiled.

"Thanks"

When they got to school Gabi was too nervous to walk through the building, but Chad took her hand and led her inside. Everyone saw this and were surprised to see Chad and Gabi hand in hand. Including Troy, who got quite jealous.

"Thanks Chad", she whispered.

The whole day seemed to fly. Chad and Gabi spent the whole day together and pretty much spent the rest of the week together.

Three weeks after the whole incident, the school was finally calming down, and then the week after that were school holidays and the school was breaking up for two weeks.

Chad had organised a weekend away with Gabi, with the help of her mum. They seemed to be getting closer and closer and he really wanted to ask her out but he wanted it to be perfect. Gabi was in her bedroom reading a magazine.

"Gabi, can you come down her for a minute hun, there's someone here to see you…" Gabi's mum yelled up the stairs.

_Gabi has no idea I know who's here, _her mum thought, _I hope everything goes well and Gabi says yes to Chad. He's such a sweetheart. Chad would never hurt her._

"Yeh sure I'm coming", she yelled back at her mum.

_I wonder who it is, _she thought. _I hope its Chad… I really do. I miss him. Sure it's only been a day since I saw him, but I just can't help it._

When she got down the stairs she was glad to see that her wishful thinking had worked and she ran up to Chad and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug, which caused him to slightly blush.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What? Can't a guy come and see his best friend? Well I can't tell you, but your mum has been very helpful in organising what I have in store for you." He said with a big grin on his face, "Now go and pack a bag with enough clothes for the weekend, and don't forget your bathers."

"Why? What are we doing?", she asked.

"It's a surprise, just go!" he replied.

Gabi ran up the stairs with a huge smile on her face.

_I wonder what's happening… _she thought to herself.

5 minutes later she walked down the stairs to hear her mum and Chad talking.

"So, do you really think she'll be impressed?" she heard Chad say.

She walked down the stairs and said, "Will I ever!"

Chad turned red, "How much did you hear?" he asked.

"Oh, I just heard you asking my mum if she thought I'd be impressed", she replied.

Chad smiled, "Good cuz I don't wanna go ruining the surprise, let's go."


	5. From One Thing To Another

**Chapter 5**

They stepped outside and waiting for them was a red convertible sports car.

"Oh my God Chad, you know that's my favourite car!" She exclaimed.

"I know", Chad said, "That's why I bought it for you!!"

"Arghhh, Oh my God, Chad, are you serious?" she looked at him and he nodded. "Oh my God, I love you!!!!"

Chad blushed at that comment and hoped that Gabi hadn't noticed. Lucky for him she hadn't.

They finally set off until they reached the retreat. When they got there they got shown to their room. **(A/N not to worry there are two single beds in the room)**

"Wow, this place is amazing", she said.

"I know," he replied, "for an amazing girl".

Gabi blushed and then found herself lost in Chad's eyes.

"Chad?"

"Yeh?"

"Why are we here again?", she asked

_Now's the time Chad, _he thought to himself, _you have to ask her now! It's the perfect opportunity…_

"Ok, well Gabs, we have been through a lot together," Chad started, "You were there for me when Taylor died. I really needed Troy the most then, but we had that fight and he wouldn't talk to me, even after he knew that it had happened. And, you made me…"

Gabi leant forward and pressed her lips against his.

When she pulled away they sang: **(A/N bold is Chad, **normal** is Gabi and **underlined** is both)**

"**Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real**

Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight

All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all alongI can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

**Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on**

Oh, right here is right where we belong

You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for  
  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
And I never ever felt this way 

Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see

I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you"

She looked at him dumbfounded.

"I never knew you sung" she said.

"Well I guess you don't know as much about me as you think. Gabs, will you go out with me, I mean officially as boyfriend and girlfriend?" he said.

"Ummm… I'll let you know", she said and hit him playfully in the arm when he started to frown, "Of course!"

They gave each other a quick kiss before leaving for their massage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Unfortunately the weekend had come to an end and Chad and Gabi made their way back to her place. They made their way up to Gabi's room to put her stuff away and then they went outside and walked to the edge of her pool.

Chad's mobile started ringing and he went to answer it, but Gabi came up behind him, took his phone off him.

"Hello, this is Gabriella, Chad's sexy, smart and beautiful girlfriend, he can't come to the phone right now but you can call back in, oh, I don't know, a day or two"

Gabi hung up then laughed hysterically.

"That's it Gabs, you're gonna get it", Chad said and started chasing her.

Gabi slowed down until she stopped. She was exhausted. Chad came up behind her, picked her up and started twirling her around.

"Ok, ok", Gabi laughed, "Can you put me down now?"

"Nope", he said as he started to walk towards the pool.

"No. Noooo, noo, noooo. Don't you dare!!!" She said laughing and started to kick her legs.

She knew what he was gonna do.

"I told you, you're gonna get it", he said, then threw her in the pool

"Argghhh, Chad… I can't believe you did that!!!" Gabi screamed.

He walked towards her and held his hand out for her to take, and went to help her out. She gladly took his hand, but instead of letting him help her out, she pulled him in.

"Gabs… I never thought you'd do something like that", he said.

He started to swim towards her. She walked towards him, and put her arms around his neck.

"Well I guess you don't know as much about me as you think", she said, remembering back to the past couple of days when Chad said it to her.

Chad wrapped his arms around her waist and they started to kiss passionately until they heard the gate open and Troy walked in.

"Chad? Gabi?" he stammered, "What's happening here?"

They both looked up shocked.

"We're together now Troy." Gabi answered, "You hurt me, and I moved on, please just leave. And don't call me Gabi again!"

"But Gabi, I mean Gabriella, I still love you", he cried.

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you for what you did, if you truly loved me then you wouldn't have cheated on me." She said.

She got out of the pool and walked past him.

"Chad I'm gonna go inside I can't stand to face Troy," she said and went inside.

"Troy, I think you should just go." Chad said getting out of the pool.

Troy shook his head. Chad started walking past Troy but didn't get very far because Troy started punching him. Gabi walked out to tell Chad that her mum had said he could stay over for dinner, when she found him lying on the ground, bleeding. Troy had left just moments before Gabi had come out.

"Oh my God!" she screamed, "Chad!!! What happened to you?"

After telling her what happened, Gabi helped him up and bought him inside. She went to the freezer and grabbed out an ice pack.

"Here" she said, "Hold this to your face and I'll go and get the antiseptic cream and some cotton balls".

He grabbed the ice and did as he was instructed. Gabi came back down to find Chad doing as she had told him. He looked up and saw her, and smiled.

She sat down beside him and started putting the cream on his face.

"Thanks Gabs", he said looking deeply into her eyes.

He pulled her in and gave her another kiss.

The last few days of the holidays seemed to really fly, when Chad and Gabi found themselves back at school.


	7. Forever and For Always

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Gabi".

Gabi was at her locker and turned around to see Sharpay and Ryan walking towards her.

"Oh hey guys, how are you both?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, we're fine", Sharpay replied with and evil look on her face, "But the question is, how are you?"

_Oh no, _Gabi thought, _Sharpay and Ryan found out about me and Chad. But how? I know I'll act dumb…"_

"What are you talking about?" Gabi asked.

"Don't act dumb", Ryan said, "Everyone knows about you and Chad."

_Oh God, I knew it._

"Oh that", she said, "Yeah, well ever since I broke up with Troy after what he had done, Chad was there for me, a lot, and when I say a lot I mean it and we sort of, well, just started going out"

"Aww that's so sweet".

All three turned around to face Kelsi.

"Hey Kels, how long have you been standing there?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh, not long", she replied.

Someone tapped on Gabi's shoulder and standing there was Chad.

"Hey Chad", Gabi turned around and gave him a hug.

"Well, we would really love to stay and chat", Sharpay said winking at Gabi and Chad, "But we really must get going."

"Ok, bye guys", Chad said as he and Gabi watched Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi walk off.

The warning bell had rung and Chad and Gabi made their way to home group hand in hand, fingers entertwined.

"Good morning class" Ms. Darbus walked in to see Chad and Gabi having they're own little pash session. "Ahhh I see Mr. Danforth and Miss. Montez have had a good holiday"

They immediately stopped, looked up and blushed. The whole class laughed, including Gabi and Chad.

All of a sudden someone's mobile rang.

"Sorry kids, I'll be back in a sec", it was Darbus' phone.

"So much for her no mobiles in class rule", Chad said as everyone laughed.

Ms. Darbus walked back into the room.

"I'm sorry but I have some terrible news", she said, "Gabriella, can I please see you for a second?"

Gabi looked worried.

_Oh God, _she thought.

"Gabi, it's gonna be alright", Chad whispered grabbing her hand.

The whole class watched with a blank expression on their face as Gabi walked out with Ms. Darbus right behind her.

"Ms… Ms. Darbus", Gabi stammered, "W-what's wrong?"

"I- I'm sorry Gabi", she started, "But your mum, she's de- she, um, died in a car accident on her way to work."

Gabi froze. Tears started streaming down her face. Without thinking she ran. Ran as far as she could.

"Gabriella!" Ms. Darbus yelled, but Gabi didn't stop running.

Hearing all the commotion, Chad quickly came running out. After Ms. Darbus had told him what happened, he ran after Gabi.

"Gabs!" he screamed as he ran, "Gabs, stop!"

Gabi didn't stop; she ran into the girls' bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying, and her mascara and eyeliner was all smudged. She ran the cold water and splashed it on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile:

_Ok Chad, _he thought to himself, _Gabs is really upset and needs you most right now. Just walk in there. She should be the only one in there anyway seeing as everyone else is in class.

* * *

_He took a deep breath and opened the door. Gabi ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He lifted up her chin with his index finger and said, "Gabs, I'm so sorry, but it's going to be alright. I'm right here with you, forever and for always."


	8. I Think We Should Break Up

**Chapter 8**

Chad and Gabi were at Chad's house where Gabi was having a bath. Chad went out and got himself and Gabi something from Starbucks. He got Gabi a hazelnut hot chocolate (my absolute favourite- which I am actually craving right now!) and he got himself a cuppacino **(sp?)**.

When he got home Gabi was sitting on the couch crying. She quickly wiped away her tears when she heard the door open.

"Here", Chad said, passing Gabi her hot chocolate, "I thought you might need this, it's your favourite".

"Thanks", she replied, "I owe you Chad, I really do".

"Gabi, whats wrong?" Chad asked, "Have you been crying?"

"What? No." Gabi denied.

"Gabriella Dolores Montez", Chad said sternly, "Do not lie to me! You know you can tell me anything"

"I was just remembering the good times with my mum", she replied, "I can't believe this happened."

She began to cry again.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright", Chad said sitting next to her on the couch.

He took her hands. She looked up into his eyes, as he did the same. He let go with one hand and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"No, it's not!" She yelled, "Chad I think we should break up, I'm a curse. Bad stuff keeps happening to me and the people I love! First my dad left us, then Taylor died then Troy, and now this!!!"

She got up and started to walk off but Chad got up and grabbed her hand forcing her to turn around and look at him.

"Gabs, that's not true".

She turned her head away.

"Gabs, please look at me" He said quietly, "Gabi, I mean it, look at me. You are not bad luck!"

She turned her head and looked at him, tears running down her cheeks.

"You didn't make your dad leave, Taylor died in a car crash that had nothing to do with you, a truck sped through a red light into their car and I don't think she would want you to blame yourself. Troy is an arse, he went and cheated on you, you didn't make him do it, he chose to do it himself, and your mum crashing, it's not you're fault. Nothing is your fault! Your perfect and I'm gonna tell you that day in day out until you get it through your thick skull. Your amazing Gabs, absolutely amazing! Never say you're a curse, NEVER! You hear me? Cuz you're not!"

"Chad, please don't say those… those lies!" she said softy.

"Gabs, why? Everything I said is true!" he started to yell, but then lowered his voice, "Gabs, I love you and nothing is ever going to change that. It's not you're fault."

He let her hand go and walked outside with tears in his eyes. He hated seeing Gabi like this. It broke his heart, tore it into two. He ran his hands through his hair. Gabi was still inside, crouching down, head in her hands. Deep down she knew what she had said wasn't true and what Chad said was. She got up and walked outside to find Chad shooting some hoops and missing every single one. **(A/N think Troy in High School Musical when Gabi wouldn't talk to him)**

"I see ever since you left the basketball team your skills have gone downhill", she said walking up to him and grabbing the ball.

"Glad to see you smiling again Gabs" he said as Gabi shot the basketball.

He walked up behind her and held her around the waist, picked her up and twirled her around. After 5 minutes he put her down.

"Chad, thank you", Gabi said, "For believing in me. I know it's not my fault, I know that now. Thanks for reassuring me"

"It's ok".

They turned around and walked back inside.


	9. Good Night

When they got inside Chad went through the fridge to see if he could find anything to drink. He found two cans of coke right up the back so he took them out. He went through the cupboards and found some chocolate brownies in a container. He took them out and placed them on the kitchen bench, where Gabi was lying with her head on her arms. Chad noticed she was asleep and didn't have the heart to wake her up so he picked her up and took her into his bedroom and placed her into his bed. He pulled the blankets up and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He looked at the time and it was already 10.30.

_Geezums _**(A/N thanks to BarikaandZac for the word)**he thought, _it got late quick. Think about it. We got here at like 10 this morning. It's already been 12 and a half hours. How time goes fast._

Chad got a spare doona from the linen closet and some pillows and laid them on the floor so he could go to sleep after he got something to eat.

He went back to the kitchen and made himself some 2 minute noodles **(A/N I'm not sure if u have 2 min noodles in America… but in my imagination you do)**

When he got back to his room he got changed. As he was about to get comfortable Gabi woke up.

"Chad?" she asked, "What am I doing in your bed and why are you on the floor?"

"You fell asleep so I carried you to my bedroom and put you into my bed", he told her, "Go back to sleep Gabi and I will see you in the morning"

"Chad don't be silly, I'll sleep on the floor"

"No stay there, I'll be fine" he said.

"No you won't! Come and lie with me. It'll be fine. I don't mind sharing." She said sternly.

"B… but"

"Chad" she said getting mad.

"Ok ok!!" Chad said giving in.

He jumped into bed with Gabi. She laid **(sp? Sorry if it's wrong)** on her side putting her head on his chest, while Chad wrapped his arm around Gabi's shoulder. Gabi looked up at him and smiled, and Chad looked down to look at her. They talked about anything and everything until Gabi started to doze off. Chad thought he'd be funny so he started tickling her. Her eyes shot wide open and she started to squeal.

"Chad, st... don... Ch-Chad, I... can't... bre... Chad" Gabi practically squealed, pushing him away from her and of the bed. As Chad was falling, he grabbed onto Gabi's hand so she would fall with him. Chad hit the ground and Gabi landed on top of him.

"Gabs, you want me bad" Chad said, ending with a purr.

Gabi blushed and quickly got up, and jumped into bed. Chad got up and jumped into bed with Gabi, where they resumed their previous position and fell asleep in no time.


	10. Cinderella and Prince Charming

**Chapter 10**

**(A/N soz it's taken soooooo long for me to update but I couldn't think of what to write for this chaptre. As people would say, I have had writers block... But either way I hope you enjoy this chapter as it has been given much thought)**

_Where am I? _Gabi thought to herself as she woke up, _Oh God, I'm at Chads... in his bed... what did we do? Oh God I scared myself, I remember now._

Gabi carefully got up out of bed and made her way to his small but cosy kitchen **(A/N the Danforth house is single story) **and started to make a pot of coffee, some scrambled eggs and toast, when she noticed the time. 7.30 am was flashing brightly on the alarm clock in the kitchen.

"Shit" she muttered to herself, "Schools in half an hour and if I dont hurry up and wake Chad up, we'll be late".

Gabi sighed as she made her way to Chad's bedroom. She peered into the room but noticed Chad wasn't there.

"Chad?" Gabi yelled.

Little did she know he was about to sneak up behind. Tiptoeing he finally reached her and started to tickle her sides.

"Arrrrgh", Gabi scream a deafening scream, "Chad don't do that!!!! Stop it!! Chad! CHHAAAAAD"

Gabi couldn't stop laughing. Chad stopped tickling her as she turned around in his arms.

"It's 10 to 8" Gabi said panicking, "We're gonna be late for school for sure! Darb..."

Chad put his lips to hers. Gabi returned the kiss then pulled away.

"Chill", Chad replied with a huge grin on his face, "Mr. Matsui called, you're staying home for the rest of the week considering what happened yesterday, and I'm spending this glorius Spring day with you, meeting your every wants and needs".

"Awww... has anyone ever told you just how sweet you are?" she said with a big smile on her face, "I love you Chad!"

"I love you too Cinderella".

Gabi looked confused.

"Cinderella?" she asked.

"Yeah, babe, you're my Cinderella", Chad said taking both of Gabi's hands.

"And you, Mr. Danforth, are my Prince Charming", Gabi said.

She pulled Chad in for another kiss, which he then deepend. It was more passionate than ever before. They didn't want to stop. They were enjoying it. Gabi's hands were making their way up Chad's toned stomach. They heard a creak and quickly pulled apart. They were breathing heavily. Gabi then remembered that she had started to make scrambled eggs, luckily she only mixed the eggs and other ingredients together so nothing was burning.

She started to walk away and Chad said, "Where are you going?"

She looked over her shoulder, smiled and said, "To finish breakfast".

And with that she disappeared to the kitchen. Chad walked over to his bed and started to make it when he heard Gabi scream. Chad ran into the kitchen thinking she had hurt herself.

"Gabi, what's wrong?!" he yelled worriedly.

"Arghhh Chad, squash it, squash it!!!", She cried out, "Hurry, squash it!!!!! Ew, ew, ew, gross, yuck, ew!!! C-c..."

She pointed towards the bench where a cockraoch was happily sitting on the plate on a piece of toast. Chad walked over and picked the cockroach up in his hands.

"Gabs, it's just a cockroach, it's not going to hurt you" he said laughing hard.

He walked towards her.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! Arrrrghhhhh Chad Aaron Danforth get that... that... THAT HORRIBLE BUG AWAY FROM ME!!! Right now! This very instant."

She ran around the loungeroom as Chad kept following her. She ran to the bathroom and locked herself in.

"Ok, Ok", Chad said still laughing "I'm taking it outside, you can come out now."

_Haha, not likely, _he thought ot himself as he hid around the corner.

When Gabi thought it was safe, she unlocked the bathroom door and walked around the corner where Chad was standing. He jumped out in front of her, cockroach outstretched in his hand, which was now in front of Gabi's face.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gabi screamed even louder than before.

"Oh my God Gabi", Chad said dropping the cockroach to cover Gabi's mouth with his hand, "Will you shut up?! You're gonna wake the whole freaking neighbourhood up!!"

Gabi stopped screaming and pulled Chad's hand away.

"Ewwww" she said, this time a bit quieter, "Now I have to wash my bloody mouth out!!!"

Gabi walked into the bathroom and washed her mouth out with mouthwash. When she came back out Chad had finished off making the scrambled eggs and toast and was sitting in the lounge room on the couch eating breakfast and listening to the radio. Gabi snuck up behind him and whispred in his ear, "I love you". Chad jumped about 6 inches high.

"Oh my God", he said breathing heavily clutching his heart, pretending to have a heart attack, "Gabriella!! Don't ever do that again!"

A laughing Gabi sat down beside Chad and started to eat breakfast when a familiar song came on the radio,

"Livin' in my own world,  
Didn't understand,  
That anything can happen when you take a chance"

Gabi then started to sing with tears in her eyes.

"I never believed in,  
What I couldn't see,  
I never opened my heart,  
To all the possibilities  
Oh"

"I know,  
That something has changed,  
Never felt this way,  
And right here tonight,  
This could be the start of something new,  
It feels so right to be here with you,  
And now looking in your eyes,  
I feel in my heart,  
The start of something new"

Gabi whispered out those last five words, "The start of something new". She couldn't handle it so she asked Chad to turn it off. Seeing Gabi this way, he turned it off but didn't ask what was wrong. He just sat there, while Gabi just stared out in front of her, tears running down her cheeks.

"Gabs?" Chad asked quietly.

Gabi snapped back to reality and looked at Chad who had a look of concern on his face.

"That's our song", she said quietly, "Mine and Troy's song. The song we sung, the song we me-"

Gabi had stopped talking and was crying again. Chad bought her into hug.

"Gabs, it's alright", Chad said, his chin leaning on the top of Gabi's head.

She let out a small nod before saying, "Chad, do you mind if we go out and get some ice cream?"

Chad laughed.

"Of course" he said smiling, "Anything for you, and on the way back, as hard as it's going to be for you, we'll drop past your place and get some of your things. You can stay with us for a few days until you feel you can go back home."

Gabi smiled and said, "You really are my Prince Charming".


	11. We'll Figure Something Out

**Chapter 11**

"Gabs", Chad said, "Give me your keys, I'll unlock the door, your shaking like mad"

Gabi gave a small smile and gave him the keys. He unlocked the door and then stepped out the way so Gabi could walk in first. She took a deep breathe and walked into the lounge room. The first thing she noticed was the faint smell of her mum's favourite perfume and her famous home made cookies. She walked to the kitchen where her mum had written her a note, which read:

_Dearest Gabriella,_

_If you're reading this then I haven't come home from work yet. There is some left over lasagne in the fridge. All you have to do is put it in the oven. I also made some of your favourite M & M cookies. Take some over to Chad's and send him and his family my love. You are most welcome to stay at his place tonight and I will see you tomorrow after school._

_Love you heaps baby girl.  
__Mami  
__xox_

Gabi screwed up the note and chucked it on the floor, she sunk to the floor crying. Chad walked in and saw her crying.

"Gabs?"

She looked up to see Chad standing over her. She held her hand out, which Chad grabbed and pulled her up into a hug. After 10 minutes or so, Gabi let go and walked into the backyard and dangeled **(sp?)** her feet in the pool. Chad walked out behind her and sat beside her.

"Gabs", he said softly, "You really have to start preparing your mums funeral"

Gabi flinched at the word.

"How am I going to pay for it all?" she asked, "I have no money to prepare for a funeral"

She leaned into Chad who wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll figure someting out"

* * *

That was a really short chapter, but I have no idea what else to write. Please R & R and give me some ideas


	12. Back at School

Gabi woke up on Monday morning dreading to go to school. She got up, chose her clothes, and jumped into a hot shower, letting the water flow down her body. This was a day she didn't want to come. She'd be going back to school. Everyone's attention would be on her. She got dressed and went downstairs when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened it to reveal Chad.

"Hi", he said softly

Gabi gave a weak smile before answering, "Hey, come on in".

"So you ready for school?", Chad asked, as they sat down on the couch.

"Not really" she said as she leant into Chad.

He put his arms around her and she put her head into his chest. After sitting there for 10 minutes Gabi got up.

"I think we should go now, we have 15 minutes until homeroom", she said as she picked up her bag.

Chad got up and walked outside, to wait for Gabi.

When they arrived at school, Gabi was shaking.

"Chad", she said, "I can't do this"

"Gabs", he replied, "You can do it"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her through the hallway. People were watching and coming up to her to say 'I'm sorry' and 'It shouldn't have happened to someone like you'.

"Chad" she whispered, "I really don't think I can do this".

"Hey, look at me, Cinderella", he said, "You can do this. I'm right here, every step of the way".

Gabi simply nodded.

They walked into homegroup, where there were flowers everywhere, and a big card for her. Gabi started crying.

"Thankyou all so much" she said between sobs, "I really appreciate all of this."


	13. That's What My Friends Call Me

Chad and Gabi were walking from homeroom to the gym where they had next class.

"Gabriella?" a voice said.

She and Chad turned around to face Troy.

"Please, don't run away" he said, "I'm really sorry for the loss of your mum, and for hurting you. I never intended it to happen".

A tear slid down Gabi's face. She let go of Chad's hand and gave Troy a hug.

"It's ok" she said as she backed away, "Thankyou for your condolences, and about the whole hurting me business, I'm over it now".

"Chad?" Troy asked, "Seeing as I'm apologising to Gabriella, I want to, no I know I need to, apologise to you. I'm sorry for the fight, I'm sorry for making you leave the team and I'm sorry for not being there when Taylor died. If I could go back and do it all again. I'm so sorry I real-"

"Troy!" Chad said, "Why do you think I'm gonna accept your apology?"

"Oh" Troy said smally, "I- I just I-"

"TROY!" Chad yelled, "I'm just kidding!"

Gabi stood there laughing.

"CHAD!" he yelled, "I can't believe you did that"

"Sorry", Chad replied, "Friends?"

Chad held out his hand for Troy to shake and Troy took it.

"Friends".

The 3 of them walked off to the gym for next period. They got to the gym, and it was set up a sort of shrine for Gabi's mum. There was a picture of her with candles around it.

"Wh- What's going on?" Gabi asked.

"It's sort of like a shrine" Chad answered her, "For your mum. She was a great person. I set it all up on Friday."

Gabi jumped onto Chad and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Chad wrapped his arms around her back so she wouldn't fall. Gabi leant in for a kiss and Chad closed the gap. After about 20 seconds of kissing she pulled away.

"Thankyou so so much Chad" she cried, "I love you, Prince Charming".

"I love you too Cinderella" he replied.

Gabi jumped down and walked towards the shrine for her mum. She sat on her knees in front of the photo.

"Mami, I miss you so much" Gabi said in a quiet voice, "I love you Mami. Chad's set up a shrine like thing for you, but of course you know that because your watching right over me. I'll never forget you Mami."

She tried pushing her tears back, but she couldn't. The tears were falling freely down her face. Troy and Chad walked towards her. Troy put his hand on her shoulder and Gabi looked up. She smiled and stood up. Troy put his hand down for her to take, which she did. He pulled her up and pulled her into a hug.

"Gabriella?" he asked, "Is it alright if I call you Gabi again?"

She looked up at him.

"Definately" she replied, "After all, that's what all my friends call me".


	14. Someone's Watching Over Me

Gabi woke up on Thursday morning, dreading the day to come. She slowly got up out of bed and chose her clothes. She went and had a shower and got dressed. She was wearing a black V cut dress that goes just above the knees, with a yellow boob tube underneath, and black ballet flats (The shoes she wore in the movie) She put on some lipgloss and went into her lounge room where she picked up some photos of her and her mum, and took them into her backyard where a table was set up. She was going to have the wake in her backyard (if you don't know what a wake is, it's where people gather after a funeral and share memories and stuff).

She went inside and grabbed her purse and mobile and went outside onto her front step. She sat down as she waited for Chad to come and pick her up. She waited for 5 minutes, when Chad and his parents pulled up in the driveway. Chad got out of the car and walked towards Gabi.

"Hey" he said softly, "Are you read to go?"

Gabi slowly nodded. Chad pulled her into hug as she cried into his shirt. After about 2 minutes they walked to the car. The car ride to the church was silent, with Gabi leaning into Chad's chest, sobbing. Chad had an arm wrapped around her shoulder, playing with her hair and the other hand was holding Gabi's. When they arrived they slowly got out of the car and saw everybody standing around. There was Ryan, Sharpay and their parents, Zeke, Troy, Kelsi, Jason and all their parents. Then there were her grandparents, aunties and uncles, and her many, many cousins, and there was her mother's company and friends. There was one last person. That person was the person Gabi least expected, or wanted to see. And that person, was her father. She stood there shocked. Chad looked at Gabi and saw her staring out at someone.

"Gabi?" he asked, "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" she asked, taking her eyes away from her dad to look at Chad.

"I said are you ok?" he asked again.

"Oh" she replied, "Sorry, yeah, I'm fi- uh, can we just go and see Troy and everyone?"

Chad nodded his head. He grabbed Gabi's hand and lead her towards the gang.

"Hey Chad" Troy said, "Hey Gabi".

"Hey" she said looking down at the ground. She let go of Chad's hand and walked into the church.

"Come on" Sharpay spoke up, "I guess we better go inside".

Everyone agreed as they made their way inside and sat down next to Gabi. It was Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Gabi, Troy, Kelsi and Jason. They all sat in silence for 5 minutes, when everyone started filing into the church. The church was filled up and Gabi's uncle read the eulogy.

(I don't know what they say so I'm not going to write anything)

"I'm sure she will be greatly missed, and she will be in everybody's hearts and souls. Now, I would like to call up her daughter, Gabriella, to say a few words".

Gabi sat ther shocked.

"Babe, it's alright" Chad said, "You can do."

He gave her hand a light squeeze before letting go. Gabi slowly made her way up the front. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words would come out. She looked out at all the people staring at her. She went to walk off when she smelt the familiar scent of her mother's perfume. She stayed on stage and looked out at her friends, she looked from Zeke, to Sharpay and Ryan, to Kelsi and Jason, then she look at Chad and Troy. Chad gave her a little smile, while Troy mouth something to her.

"Just like kindergarten" he whispered.

Gabi gave a quick smile before starting.

"My mother was the most caring, beautiful mother I could ever ask for. If I could change anything, I'd tell her I loved her every single day", Gabi cried, "There isn't a day that will pass me by that I won't think about my mami. I loved, no, I still love her, very much. I would like to sing a song, so could I please call my good friend Kelsi up on stage to help me."

Kelsi slowly stood up.

"Come on Kels" Jason whispered into her ear, "You can do it. You did it in the Winter Musical, you can do it now".

Kelsi slowly made her way to the piano.

"Kelsi" Gabi leaned over to whisper to her, "You know Someone's Watching Over Me by Hilary Duff right?"

Kelsi nodded.

"Can you please play that for me?"

"Sure".

On cue, Kelsi started playing, with Gabi singing.

"I found myself today

Oh I found myself and ran away

Something pulled me back

The voice of reason I forgot I had"

Gabi's voice had tears in evrybody's eyes, as well as her own.

"So I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner that it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I still believe

Someone's watching over me"

Gabi was fully balling and couldn't sing anymore. Chad got up with her and pulled her into a hug. He did something that surprised everyone. He sang the next verse.

"Seen that ray of light

And it's shining on my destiny

Shining all the time

And I won't be afraid

To follow everywhere it's taking me

All I know is yesterday is gone

And right now I belong

To this moment to my dreams"

Gabi looked up and smiled at him. She pulled away from his hug and took his hand as they both sang.

"So I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even when it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I still believe

Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say

And it doesn't matter how long it takes

Be true to yourself and you'll find

It only matters how true you are

Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even when it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark

Someone's watching over me"

Chad stopped singing as Gabi continued.

"Someone's watching over me"

This time Gabi stopped and Chad continued.

"Someone's watching over me".


	15. Chapter 15

Oh my gosh guys, I am so, so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I've had writers block and it has taken me this long to finally think of something. Thank you all for being so patient and I will try to never take this long to update again. I have also been busy with school and writing another fanfic, although I don't know whether I will post it. Ok, that's enough of me rambling, again I'm so sorry and here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.

"Chad, that was amazing", Chad's mum, Leanne Danforth said, bringing her son into a hug.

"Yeah Chad", Sharpay said, "You really surprised us all. Another singing basketballer".

"Geez", Troy said in a mock anger tone, "And I thought I was the only one!"

Everyone stood there talking when a shadow appeared over Gabi. She turned around to face her dad.

"D-dad?" she stuttered.

"My little Mija!" he exclaimed, "How you've grown so much".

"Yeah, well, it has been 10 years", Gabi replied coldly.

"And a 10 years I regret" he said softly.

Gabi had tears forming in her eyes. Even though her dad left her all those years ago, she wanted to get to know him again. She rushed forward and hugged him.

"Papi", she said taking a step back, "These are my friends. Troy Bolton, Kelsi Neilson, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor".

"How about this young man standing next to you?" her dad asked her.

"Ok daddy, now don't flip out", she answered, "This is Chad Danforth. My boyfriend".

He looked from Gabi to Chad and smiled.

"Daniel Montez" he said, extending his hand to Chad's.

Chad shook it.

"I'm so glad you made all your new friends Mija" he said.

Gabi smiled.

"Me too".

"Thanks for coming", Gabi said as each person walked out the house.

"That was a beautiful wake Gabriella", her aunty Hope said.

Everyone had gone and only Gabriella, her dad, her friends and their parents were still there. They were talking about things and 3 hours passed by.

"Well, we better get going" Jack Bolton said looking down at his watch.

"Nice meeting you Mr. Montez" Lily Bolton said.

"Likewise" he replied, "And please, call me Daniel".

The Bolton's left with the Neilson's, Cross', Baylor's and Evan's leaving not too long after each other. It was only the Danforth's, Gabi and her dad sitting in the living room.

"I'm going to go and clean up" Gabi said getting up off Chad's lap.

"I'll help you" Chad said walking out after her.

Gabi was out by the pool, dangling her feet in the water.

"I thought you meant clean up the backyard, not your feet", Chad said making Gabi laugh.

He sat down behind her cross legged, and pulled Gabi into him. He had his chin on the top of her head, both of them staring out in front of them.

"What a day huh?" Gabi said, "I'm glad my dad came. At first I was angry but then, I don't know, it's like mum wanted me to accept dad. And I'm glad I did."

"Your mum would've wanted that" Chad whispered into her hair.

He got up, pulling Gabi up with him. They walked inside, hand in hand.

"Chad we best be off", Chad's dad said, "Let Gabi and Mr. Mon… I mean Daniel, catch up".

Chad nodded, giving Gabi a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby", he said walking out of the house, his parents close behind.

"Gabi go and pack your things", Daniel said softly.

"What?" Gabi asked shocked.

Why had her dad's attitude changed so fast?

"You heard me", he said, "We're leaving first thing tomorrow."

Gabi's eyes widened. She couldn't move.

"Dad", she asked, scared of what he was going to do next, "I… I can't… Everybody I love is here".

"You need to I'm sorry but I really need you to come and live with me", he said pleadingly.

"Dad" Gabi said, tears coming to her eyes, "Please, don't make me do this. Please".

"G-Gabi", he told her calmly, "Baby girl, I'm sorry but I've already been told I need to be there by tom-"

"I hate you", Gabi said in a low voice, "I don't usually hate anybody. I didn't even hate you when you left. But I sure as hell hate you know."

"Gabs ple-"

"NO!" she screamed, "You came back and now you want me to leave with you? How dare you!"

Gabi ran out the front door slamming it closed behind her. Uncontrollably sobbing, she ran down the street until she fell down to the ground. A car driving passed suddenly stopped, a man getting out of the car.

"Excuse me miss", a worried voice asked, "Are you ok?"

Gabi looked up to see a familiar man crouching down next to her.

"J-Jack?"

"Oh my God", Jack Bolton said standing up, pulling her up with him, "What happened?"

"D-dad… he… I need to… Ch-Chad… take… there… please?" Gabi sobbed into his shirt.

He didn't say anything but nodded his head towards the car. Gabi got in, Jack getting in around the side. The trip to Chad's was quiet, except for sobs being heard from Gabi. They pulled up and Gabi got out of the car.

"Thanks", she said barely audible.

Mr. Bolton smiled and Gabi closed the car door and walked up the driveway. She knocked at the door and awaited someone to answer. The door opened to reveal a worried looking Leanne. (His mum incase you don't remember).

"Gabriella", she said, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Chad… can I please see him?" Gabi said quietly.

"CHAD!" Leanne screamed.

Hearing this Chad ran out to see his mum standing there with a crying Gabi.

"Gabs?" he said softly, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Gabi walked over Chad who put his arms around her. Gabi's knees gave way as Chad just held her tighter. He whispered in her hair and led her to his bedroom.

"Baby, what is it?" He asked her as he sat down on his bed, "What's wrong".

Gabi walked to Chad, sitting in his lap. She turned her head to face him.

"Dad… H-he said that I h-have to m-m-move back with him", she sobbed.

Chad was shocked.

"Gabi, baby", he said softly, "When?"

Chad couldn't believe it, the love of his life was soon going to be leaving.

"Tomorrow", she whispered.

Chad couldn't handle it anymore, tears coming to his eyes. He tried blinking them back but no luck, they cam pouring down his cheeks.

"Tomorrow?" he asked not believing her heard right.

She nodded as she stood up. Chad stood up and pulled her in for another hug before Leanne came into his room.

"Gabi", she said, "Your dad's here, he told me what's happening".

"Gabriella", Daniel Montez said coming out from behind Leanne, "Baby, I'm so sorry, but I have no other choice".

Gabi walked away from Chad and over to her dad.

"I know Papi", she told him, "I'm sorry for being a brat. And if you're going to leave then I'm coming with me, you're the only real family I have".

"It's ok Mija", he told her, "I would have reacted the same way. I have some good news for you though, we don't leave for another two weeks".

Gabi squealed and Chad smiled, running towards Gabi and hugging her from behind.

"That's great" he told her.

"Yep, thanks papi", she told her dad, smiling.

After half an hour of talking, or in Chad and Gabi's case making out, Gabi and Daniel left. They got home and started packing some things before going off to bed after a long and tiring day.


	16. IMPORTANT! AN

**Sorry guys but this isn't an update, I still have major writer's block. If you have any suggestions, hit me with them.**

**I'm actually in the process of writing a one shot and 3 other full length stories.**

**For one of them I need to come up with a name for a girl OC and have decided on one, but I don' know what sounds better:**

**Mikaela-Rose (As in one name) or  
****Mikaela Rose (As in first and middle name)?**

**What do you all think? I could really use some help.**

**Also, which actor could I base my OC bad boy from West High, Colby Jones, on? Any ideas?**

**Again sorry guys, but I will try and have this updated ASAP.**


	17. Chapter 16

* * *

A week and a half had passed very quickly, and now Gabi and the gang were standing in front of the moving van.

"I can't believe it", Kelsi said, "We've got everything packed up and ready to go."

"I know", Gabi sighed, "Just 3 more days until we have to leave".

"Well then", Chad announced, "I think we should make these 3 days memorable".

Everyone nodded and gathered around, waiting to hear what Chad had to say.

"We have half of today left, so I suggest the girls take Gabriella out shopping, and the guys and me get lollies, ice cream, and chips, and all the junk we can afford", he told them, "Then at 4.00 o clock, we'll meet at Sharpay and Ryan's with our pillows and doonas and DVD's."

The girls squealed and the guys did their handshakes, excited for their big night of fun.

"Well, that is if it's ok with you, Mr. Montez", Chad said turning to face him.

Daniel smiled, "Of course it's ok, only if it's ok with everyone's parents".

Everybody looked down, they hadn't thought of that. There's no way their parents would allow it, it was too short notice.

"Actually", Chad said, "I asked my parents yesterday, and they said it was ok. So then I took the liberty of calling everyone else's parents and asked them the same thing, it's all settled"

The gang all looked up and without warning, the girls all jumped on Chad, while the boys and Daniel stood there laughing.

The girls finally got up, allowing Chad to breathe.

"Ok well I'll leave you all to it", Daniel told them, "Gabi, sweetie, I'm gonna take the furniture and everything to the new house. I'll be back tomorrow night and we'll leave at around lunch time the day after".

Gabriella nodded and hugged her dad tightly.

He jumped into the van and drove off into the distance.

"Ok", Chad said, "Gabriella, myself, Jason and Kelsi will go in my car, and Sharpay, Ryan, Troy and Zeke will go in Troy's car, and we'll all meet out front of the mall. Then me and the guys will get the food and everything and then come back here and get their cars and then set up Sharpay and Ryan's lounge room. You girls will go and buy whatever you need to buy and we'll see you at 4".

Everyone nodded and go into their respective cars and headed off.

They finally got there and went there separate ways.

"Gabi that dress looks absolutely beautiful on you", Sharpay said as Gabi twirled around to show off the dress.

"I don't have enough money to buy it though", she told the girls.

"Oh don't be silly", Kelsi snapped, "We'll buy it for you"

Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"What, no, guys", Gabi said, "I can't expect you to do that"

"Oh shush up", Sharpay said holding her hand up to quiet Gabi, "Just think of it as your going away present"

Gabi sighed, "Ok fine, you can buy it for me, but only because I know you'll just come back later on and get it for me anyway".

The girls giggled as they linked arms and made their way to the front register. After they paid for the dress they went from store to store, trying on clothes and having fun, before they picked up their cars Gabi's and made their way to Sharpay's.


End file.
